narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakura Haruno
Discrepancy between appearance in anime and manga It's a minor point but... under "appearance" it states that "At the series' beginning, Sakura's hair was very long" - however, this is only the case in the anime. In the manga, her hair is shoulder-length from the beginning. (She then cuts it slightly shorter during the fight with Kin Tsuchi.) Should this information be added?--Sprokket (talk) 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No. her hair was long I'm afraid it definately wasn't. -- (talk) 01:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Defeating an Akatsuki Which Akatsuki member does Sakura defeat?Saiyan16 (talk) 08:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) it is Sasori (talk "Sakura is the first one of the original Team 7 to defeat an active Akatsuki member, ..." What does "defeat" mean here? Didn't Kakashi "defeat" Deidara soon after Sasori died? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually Chiyo defeated Sasori i would like to say that they both defeated him. even though chiyo did the last final blow, sakura stripped him from his puppet thing and did an outstanding job. Chiyo Used Sakura as jutsu puppet, to help her in certain situations, or to help pentrate past defences, but Sakura Did the hard work and it is safe to say she defeated Sasori. she found antidote for Kankurou, and found, that cylinder, that contains sasori and moves from puppet to puppet. After she destry the cylinder Sasori is defeated for good. Diabolik.kant (talk) 20:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah but chiyo controled her with puppet strings only the start when you see sakura dodging and combat she is doing it by her self but i am confused some person said she got injured really bad and almost died but cause she put the antidote on in her sasori's poisen didn't kill her if you guys are wondering what i'm talking about it's the bit where sakura saves chiyo and sasori stabs her and she colapses and chiyo starts healing her can somebody explain what happened to me Something Well.....the article states that yamato suggested something. i remember reading somewhere, "I can tell by looking at you, i reality you....." in which chapter is that stated? plese someone answer--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude * Chapter 297. Arashimaru (talk) 04:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Jealousy? When exactly does Sakura get jealous about girls showing Naruto attention? I've heard this claim before, but I can't see where she does (the scene in Chapter 442 where she's healing Hinata and thinking about how she loves Naruto doesn't count, since she doesn't seem openly jealous). Arashimaru (talk) 04:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It may refer to the first Naruto Shippuden movie after the credits when Sakura shows a surprised/maybe angry expression, but that isn't very notable. Also when she's healing Hinata she isn't jealous, but maybe a little selfish, as in the Naruto Konoha Gakuen Den where they hint that Sakura is falling in love with Naruto, which would explain the jealousy statement as meer theory, and explain why in the short profiles before the chapter in Shonen Jump state that she 'used' to have a crush on Sasuke, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 21:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe jealousy is shown in Naruto Shippuden episode 134 when she sad to Hinata that Naruto can handle himself and that she must focus on the enemy. Ttogafer 16:01,06 November 2009 (UTC) she certainly had been jelausy of other girls about naruto, but in the manga 474, sai stated that she is still deeply in love with sasuke, and she feels that she is the one who has to put and end to his actions.Jazy1993 (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I see a good example in Shippuden episode 61, in the middle of the Fire Temple Arc when she freaks out that he's kissing Fuka. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 04:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) One more moment, when Sakura freaks out to protect naruto is against Sai. When Naruto is training hard to master his chakra element, Sakura made for him, her medical balls or medicine pills, call them however you like, that taste awfull. i still can remeber the poor Sai, at a tree shocked by their taske. Sai obviously misled by Sakura's violent bevavior to naruto, is some situations, and try's to mock Naruto's effort as pointless effort from a looser. Sakura freaked out and yelled at Sai, that he knows nothing for Naruto, and how Naruto helpded the team in countless occasiuons, and how he prooved him self as formidable shinobi. Sai retreated emberrased, leaving her his chakra ink umbrella. she might say thet she is inlove with Sasuke the traitor, but i belive her heart truly and slowly starts to beat for Naruto. Diabolik.kant (talk) 16:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : that's anime filler only, and rather clumsily shoved in beside. Besides it doesn't showcase Sakura being jealous so that's rather off-topic. In canon Sakura has never shown clear jealousy toward another girl over Naruto, or been seen dwelling on that feeling. Considering how important that would be to the romance subplot, we would have gotten more than one small panel of her telling Hinata to "keep your eyes on the enemy" (which I agree with her that Hinata really should have, dude, bad time to get distracted) and more than one panel of sadness as she reflects on Hinata's motive to save Naruto. I don't remember Sakura seeing any other girl approaching Naruto in a romantic manner in the manga and in the anime there's only Fuka, who is an enemy. (talk) 22:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) actually if you see the manga sakura is still in love with sauske she told naruto she loved him but was lying cause naruto could see her lies on her he could see it was a lie she only told naruto she loved him to stop his promise to bring back sauske but in her heart she still loves sauske and i only think she cares for naruto not nessecarily love and i don't think she shows any jealousy Trivia Um, can we add this to her trivia if it's not a problem or anything. "Sakura, along with Naruto, Rock Lee, and Tenten, are the only ones out of the Konoha 11 to not come from a clan. :A) Who says they don't come from a clan? There have been plenty of characters who were revealed as part of a clan later on in the series. B) Why is this trivia notable in any way? There are a bunch of people on the Konoha 11, you'll get people in clans, and people not in clans, I don't see how a number like 3 is in any way notable. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:31 (UTC) I may be out of place here, but I do find that interesting, since that many people do come from clans in the Konoha 11. hasofcd Well either way there is absolutely no reason to talk to someone like that and furthermore this is only a wiki so if some asks a question nicely they should be treated with the same respect. Being the chief administrator of a wiki does not give you the right to act like an a** to everyone else. Frankly its ont even that improtant and n o one in the real world cares. ***** About the clan issue, I believe it may be of some significance. Although We can't tell as well for Tenten and Lee, And we doon't know for sure that their is no Haruno or Uzumaki/Namikaze clan, we do know for sure that they are not from a clan of people in the way that sasuke, Neji, and the others are, with large families all grouped together. In fact, although we never meet them, Based on the references made to them, Sakura's parents don't actually really seem to be ninja's at all, though that's indefinite and irrelivant. "Sakura had one of the longest battle times in the anime (8 full episodes), giving her roughly about 4 hours of battle screentime." Um, excuse my ignorance, but how does 8 episodes amount to 4 hours? Considering that each episode is about 20 minutes long, and it was not like they were showing only her battle throughout those 8 episodes. I mean, Kakashi and Naruto chasing Deidara, and also Gai's team fighting their replicas during those episodes. By the way, to avoid any misunderstanding, let me explictly mention, I am not interested in any nitpicking. I just want to know how "battle screentime" is calculated.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, i dont exactly know about that. technially Naruto belongs to a clan. I think basically any character with a sure name belongs to a clan. Clan is just a fancy name for last name. However we dont know much about Sakura's home life. ummmmmmmmm actually naruto comes from a clan he comes from the uzumaki clan Akatsuki Under the trivia, it states that Sakura was the first to kill an Akatsuki member. Isn't Chiyo the first due to her puppets piercing Sasori's heart in the end? Although Sakura did battle, if Chiyo hadn't intervened then Sakura might have been stabbed Uber Leet (talk) 02:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think that without Chiyo's help, Sakura would be just trembling from the murderous intent she saw in Sasori's eye...but his experience pales in front of mine- said the old hag :D -Shikamaru Hatake However, without Sakura, Chiyo could be easily defeated. Despite that Chiyo was too old to fight Sasori, she could be also defeated easily if Sakura did not made an antidote for Sasori's poison. Sakura's inhuman strength was also a big help. Without Sakura's help, Chiyo would be dead in the middle of the fight. Thus, both Sakura and Chiyo defeated Sasori. - explaining things Oh , but , my friend, without Chiyo, Sakura would be easily defeated as well.-- (talk) 20:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) they both defeated him i think they needed each other sakura was a big help chiyo was awesome they needed each other sakura would have died without chiyo and chiyo would have died without sakura they needed each other to defeat him i think they did an awesome job in defeating sasori Where..? I just kinda notice...among of all the many known Naruto character profiles...Sakura is the only one who doesn't has the "Creation and Conception" section...Shouldn't this be added to her page..? I mean the rest of his teammates does have it...so why shouldn't she? --Sasunaruitakashika (talk) 15:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe because her creation has never been talked about at any length? TomServo101 (talk) 08:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::The section has already been added..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Jutsu Just throwing this out there, but I heard that "Actually when a generic jutsu is used by a character much like a signature technique we do list it" from User:Dantman, and in part 1 Sakura uses the subsitution jutsu more than any other character...should that be added? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What are you basing that on? In any event, she's not renowned for using it, so it's not a "signature". ''~SnapperT '' 20:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ummmmm what do you mean by substitution jutsu Trivia Error? Umm...I was just reading over sakura's Trivia section, and it says that she's never been on a S-Rank mission. Well, is that wrong, because if you read over Team Kakashi missions, you'll notice that she has been on one. It was the Rescue Gaara mission. It described it as an S-Rank mission. Is that information wrong, or is someone just forgetting to edit that? :My comment begins here. The above person please sign your posts. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, its true that the Rescue Kazekage mission was a S-Rank. However, the Trivia section quotes the information from the Naruto databook. Could it be that it is referring to an older databook? :By the way, could someone kindly provide me a link to an English translation of the databooks? I believe there have been 3 so far. I searched on the internet but found only the Japanese versions, or only a few pages translated. Thanks. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::What u cood do is go here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki and sumwhere on there he'll have links to the translations of the databooks he made--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The Rescue the Kazekage mission was A-rank. This was stated in the third databook. It was likely changed to S-rank on the Team Kakashi article without anyone noticing it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel problem The article states that Sakura can use this jutsu. But I don't recall ever seeing that. Maybe someone can post where and when it happened? --Move33 (talk) 14:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Chakra Scalpel is a fundamental part of the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) As far as i know, chakra scalpel is a technique that a medic-nin must be able to use in order to graduate as such. Diabolik.kant (talk) 11:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) it was definetly part of the illness extraction technique because sakura had to cut the chakara in kankorou to make it work Vandalism Kay, there's not a lot to do in this page and whatever there is we can do on our own. I say someone lock the page so random people can't leave random comments.--Narutodude (talk) 23:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude I do not recollect this article being vandalised too often. Or do you mean, this talk page? Well, I am not sure locking a talk page is really necessary. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 02:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Not this particular article...and we can do all the stuff ourselves so it would be better if they are locked, I think.--Narutodude (talk) 23:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude 7th Naruto character popularity polls? In the page Sakura trivia page i realise in that sentence: In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sakura was placed 5th in the first, 14th in the second, 9th in the third, 10th in the fourth, 8th in the fifth, and 12th in the sixth. She finished 6th in the seventh and most recent with 9,701 votes. That means there was a 7th popularity polls but what manga chapter show the results? :The third databook adds up the results of the first six polls, making it the seventh. ''~SnapperT '' 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) New group Should there be a page more for her new group with Lee, Sai, and Kiba? --Hasofcd (talk) 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I do not know what convention we follow here to "group" shinobi, but assuming that we do, what would we name the group? "Sakura, Sai, Lee and Kiba Group" would probably not be very nice to read. :-) This is unlike "Team 7" or "Konoha 11". Just my opinion though. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) trivia "** Sakura's training with Tsunade has made her overall ninja stats total extremely high, beating those like Shikamaru, Shino and even Jonin, Temari. They're however, still below those of the like of Sasuke and Naruto, respectively."- I don't think this should be up there, but I'm not sure. So, Should it be up there?--Narutodude (talk) 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude that is true but sakura is quite smart but i also don't get why naruto's is the same he is 26 he should be alot more than that can't somebody sort out all of the characters stats because i personally don't think there all right Hint why don't you guys block all articles? so only registered members can edit but leave discussion open so everybody can "edit" (talk) 17:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Because wiki are founded on openness and the principle that anyone can edit even if they do so anonymously. Anon users make plenty of valid contributions to the wiki as well. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2009 @ 19:02 (UTC) Quote Error!? That quote that says,"This time, I'm gonna save you both" (did I type it right?)Sakura didn't say it to Naruto and Sasuke, she told it to herself as motivation in fighting cause of course, those two punks are very important to her. --Korin niki (talk) 07:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC)SASUxSAKU Your point, dopo? just asking... i hope someone could answer my query..is "chakra punch" the signature technique of sakura?..the one that others call the super human strength..if not, what is her signature technique? i wanna know..--Korin niki (talk) 07:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC)sakura daisuki!! :Yes, it is.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) No it is not Sakura's signature move. This is 5-th Hokage Lady Tsunade signature move. She theached Sakura, this move for her medic-nin needs. This move was first seen when Tsunade performed this move, back in naruto part one in searching of Tsunade Arc, when she had some business with Orochimaru, while Kabuto was watching from hidden spot. Some time later the same episode/day Jiraya and naruto see the demolished wall, and Jiraya recognizes Tsunade's Chakra punch. At this time Sakura is unaware of this technique. Diabolik.kant (talk) 18:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Even though i don't think sakura's "chakra punch" is her signature move, it isn't her signature move NOT because tsunade taught her that technique, i mean naruto learned shadow clones (his signature technique) from a forbidden scroll and rasangen (his second signature technique) was taught to him from jiriya. As far as sakura's signature technique goes i don't think she has one, we will just have to wait until her arsenal of jutsu widens Elbow Protectors The article says they are pink. On the cover of Volume 30, they are grey. Which is canon?--Enoki911 (talk) 02:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :The Volume cover is canon because it came straight from Kishimoto-sensei himself. --Kracel (talk) 04:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I belive these are not elbow protectors. I belive these are Fashion statement only, as part of her outfit, and have no use as protector, or any other battle or medical equipment. Diabolik.kant (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :They can be considered elbow protectors because they can protect her elbows from scrapes and stuff. Obviously they're not going to save her life or anything, but it prevents her needing to worry about the annoyance of scrapes so she can focus on her mission, which, actually could save her life. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 00:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And even if they weren't what are we supposed to put there "cutting edge trend setting elbow thingys"? >_> --Cerez365 (talk) 00:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Clone Jutsu My addition of the Shadow Clone Jutsu to Sakura's jutsu list was deleted, but it's clearly a Shadow Clone Jutsu that she's performing in Ch. 71 pg. 17, so can I, or someone else, add that again?--WikiShark (talk) 03:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :That was a regular Clone Technique, which is a Academy grade jutsu and not listed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah. My bad.--WikiShark (talk) 03:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 482 Should we put sakura as a missing nin, or at least, presumed missing nin? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 15:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with you --Petar93 (talk) 16:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's too early to assume this. We don't know if Sasuke's going to attack her, Kakashi's going to stop her, if naruto will appear etc. etc. Atleast wait until 483 before making these assumptions. Gojinn (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) That is true --Petar93 (talk) 22:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) maybe we will wait That's why i said presumed, by the way, even if sasuke were to attack her, you can be dead, and still a missing-nin. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 19:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) But didn't she knock out several fellow Konoha nin, which would be considered heresy, plus she stated her willingness to follow Sasuke, even to destroy Konoha to make him happy. Doesn't this show she is no longer loyal to Konoha?--Jimmy2.047 (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) wrong sakura was faking it she wasn't really gonna destroy konoha for him or help him :Only the kage or databook can declare someone a missing-nin. Simant (talk) 19:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read 483? ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Simant beat me to the punch (should have read this section sooner lol). In order for someone to be a missing-nin, the kage has to declare it and put their profile in the bingo book. Besides, would there really be a 'need' for the "pressumed" prefix? I mean, all you would be doing is taking a general classification and splitting it into more specific sub-section which would be pointless if there was only one case example to fill it. I can understand "pressumed dead" being a valid classification because there are several examples of this being true (Hidan before it was revealed that he's still alive, rin, naruto's mum etc etc) but there aren't that many 'pressumed missing-nins'. Anyway, 483 has cleared up this argument. Gojinn (talk) 13:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Noticing that all happens after the 6th hokage, declates Sasuke as missing-nin, and put him into the bingo-book of the village, ans sends team to kill him. It is still early to think of Sakura as rouge kunoichi. Kage did not declare her as such, nor the data book. As mentioned above, Narito, Kakashi, Tenzo, Sai might act to stop her, or Sasuke might kill her, yet this shows she has not matured enough at all in my eyes. Even genins know, this is treason, and that often missing-nins are considered traitors. Is is true that Sakura creates a web of lies to cover for her actions, which leads me to thethought that she might be declared missing-nin, after some time by 6-th Hokage. Diabolik.kant (talk) 11:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Longhair Longland I've been putting off deleting File:Long-Hair Sakura.jpg because I think the article could use an image of long-haired Sakura. The problem is that I can't figure out what episode that image is from, or even find a decent alternative. Help? ''~SnapperT '' 00:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I would guess (without checking) it is from land of waves in tazuna's house. Simant (talk) 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I also think, that this picture shouldbe left, in the article. It illustrates the character. Diabolik.kant (talk) 15:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Word choice It says right in the end of the Five Kage Summit Arc that Naruto saved Sakura from Sasuke murdering her, shouldn't it say "kill" instead, as she did try to kill him first? Murder attempt is murder attempt, no matter the circumstances. The word "Kill" is correct choise, as lond as it descriibes exactly Sasuke's intention. Diabolik.kant (talk) 15:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) sakura's abilities shouldn't we add to sakura's abilities as poison maker? it has been stated various times. she healed kankuro, from 1 of sasori's poison's, made an antidote of it(something chiyo wasn't capable), crafted spleeping gas bombs, and special poison kunai's as stated by Kakashi. (Darksusanoo (talk) 16:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) :Its in the medical-ninja section.--Deva 27 (talk) 16:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) In my eyes her attempt to kill Sasuke is more emotional than orders. yes there are ordes to kill sasute from 6-th hokage, as missing-nin, but as far as know sakura's affection to him and his going straight down, lower and lower, her attempt, is more like trying to prevent him from sinking deeper, and less because of orders.Speaking of her mastery of poisons, herbs and potions, Deva is right, Sakura's knowledge of potions, poisons and herbs, inherited from Tsunade is mentioned in her article and illustrated with her success, saving kankuro, from Sasori's poison. Diabolik.kant (talk) 15:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Jutsu Eh...if Chidori can be Sasuke's signature move, why can't the Cherry Blossom Impact be Sakura's? ''Kakashi'' made the Chidori, not Sasuke! Then why can't a move invented by Tsunade be Sakura's signature technique? -- (talk) 00:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because she has only used it once? ''~SnapperT '' 02:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) not really. she uses it almost all the times she fights. in different forms-- (talk) 05:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cherry Blossom Impact is about hitting the ground making rocks fly into the air and as far as I can tell she's only done once.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) i actually don't remember sakura using this technique where rocks fly into the air where she punches the ground i don't remember when did she use this technique was it in the video game can some body please tell me? Six Tailed Beast arc? can someone clean up on six tailed beast arc on the article? you know sakura was in it Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sakura's Personality You guys aren't going into half enough detail about Sakura's actual personality, you're just stating her infatuations and connections. That's okay to say in the ending paragraphs, but don't retain it through most of the whole section, especially at the start of it, because that is not acceptable for a good article. :Missing personality points include...? ''~SnapperT '' 02:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what the previous person had in mind, but off the top of my head: ::As a child Sakura acted shy, socially awkward, and was embarrassed by her huge forehead, which made her a target for bullying. Growing up with Ino's friendship and protection, she developed into an outspoken person, prone to emotional outbursts, but a part of her was still concerned with appearances; she acted coy and "feminine" in order to gain approval. Her real thoughts, showing often only through Inner Sakura, were usually more expansive, rougher, and more violent. ::"at the start of the series" yadda yadda, this part works well 'nough, though there should be something about her feelings made her start to change herself. Maybe "...a more sincere desire to be there for him." (insert) Influenced by Sasuke's dislike for her judgmental aspect and her lack of hard work, Sakura starts feeling dissatisfied with those shallow aspects of herself. (/end insert) "Sakura also becomes concerned that Sasuke blahblahblah..." ::There also needs to be a little more on the way she is now toward the end -- generally outspoken, energetic and determined, but hiding self-confidence issues from her friends to present a brave front. Sakura tends to feel as if she can never do enough to help Naruto and Sasuke, and suffers from guilt and a feeling of uselessness because of it. Her decision to start training under Tsunade was motivated by a desire to fix this shortcoming, but while it has made her more confident in battle and healing, as well as lending her some of Tsunade's strength of character, Sakura sometimes feels that she is still useless. ::Sakura still displays some traces of her previous shallow concern for her appearance, asking Naruto what he thought about it at the start of part 2, and blushing and smiling when Inari compliments her on her cuteness, but keeps her hair short and bristly instead of long and sleek, and outside of those two examples doesn't flirt coyly anymore. ::My ramble needs reformulating and a little more citations, but you see what I mean. Stuff about HER, not just about how she circles around the men in her life. This section starts straight with her feelings about Sasuke. Which, okay, are pretty central to her development, but it's still not her whole personality. Aran16 (talk) 23:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah i totally agree with you can somebody please sort this out Sakura's Personality Ok in the Personality Section, it said that Sakura is manipulated. She's not and since when does it show her being manipulated? Someone who added that was their own opinion. Second Sakura didn't even know that Naruto liked her until later on. :It says she's manipulative and not that she's manipulated. Also, she knew Naruto liked her since the beginning of the manga and maybe even before. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I must agree with ShounenSuki, Sakura has shown to be manipulative in regards to Naruto feelings for her. Also she has known about his feelings for her since the very beginning of the manga, but didnt realize the level of these feelings were until recently. Sakura still thought that Naruto only had a childish crush on her that he had yet to outgrow. However, despite knowing about the levels of emotion he has for her, Sakura still manipulated them for her own use. (Michma12) ::I'm sorry to say this Michma12, but I think you are wrong about that. Sakura wasn't manipulating Naruto's feelings for her in order to kill Sasuke, or about anything else for that matter. She did what she did in order to take a burden off of him, to help and support him, not "manipulate" him for her own "selfish" goals. When she was thinking of what to do about Naruto, she was thinking firstly about how she could not make another mistake and how she could avoid hurting him again, and she most likely knew that telling Naruto these things only to break his heart later on would be a big mistake and cause him a lot of pain, and would most likely not do it. Trust me, Sakura isn't the type to do something she doesn't want to do. Plus, if Sakura knew the pain Naruto would feel because of her relying him to save Sasuke, she wouldn't have done it. She cares about Naruto. (Maliousdei) Haruno Parents??? I was wondering, is Sakura an orphan? Her parents are never mentioned, and the Haruno clan kind of has no history or powers or anything, really >.> I'm sorry if I'm wrong... :her mother is mentioned once, but i never heard a thing about her father. (talk) 02:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Gaarin (talk) 02:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sakura tells Sasuke that Naruto is lucky to have no parents. Which means that she does. They're probably just normal people. ''~SnapperT '' 03:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) nothing is known about her father but she does have a mother in episode 3 her mother talks to her by telling her you should of gone but she has never been seen nothing is known about her parents other than she has a mum Another Taijutsu Skill She smashes her fist into the ground from an air jump. shouldnt that be added to the jutsu list. :Is it so different from Cherry Blossom Impact? Jacce | Talk | 14:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes because its like the heaven kick of pain. :When did she use it.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not really any different from Cherry Blossom Impact, all she did was jump =_= --Cerez365 (talk) 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) can somebody please tell me about her cherry blossom impact i've never seen her use it where rocks fly up :She used it after the timeskip when she split the ground during the sparring match with Kakashi and Naruto. And when she smashed the boulder to break into the Akatsuki hideout. --Cerez365 (talk) 15:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thanks for explaining to me i thought it was just her regular chakara punch i didn't think cherry blossom impact Kunai The infobox doesn't have kunai under weapons. Sakura uses kunai on many occasions. --Ryo Kamazake (talk) 14:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Who hasn't? It like with the Body flicker or the Body replacement technique, things that everybody uses doesn't need to be added, as it would just take up space. Jacce | Talk | 14:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Childhood Nickname What exactly was Sakura's nickname in English anime version?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i don't like the english version but i saw it once i think her nickname in english was buildbored brow or something Suigetsu? is it me or is there a picture of suigetsu on the top of the page?--XIII-DARKNESS (talk) 18:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It was, due to some vandalism on a template page, but it has been fixed now. Jacce | Talk | 18:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) senbon sorry for making a new heading but i want to know can anybody tell me where sakura uses senbon i've only seen her use it in pictures but never in anime or manga i only saw once in anime where sakura got angry at naruto and was gonna use it on him but i've never seen her use senbon for medical purposes only shizune can somebody please explain? :She threatens Naruto with needles in episode 185, that's all the instances I remember. Jacce | Talk | 17:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining i know she used it on naruto but never seen her use it for medical purposes genjutsu does anybody know if sakura will learn genjutsu all we know is that she can dispel it and kakashi noted she has an affinity but she has never learned can somebody explain this to me? :Nothing indicate that she will learn genjutsu at this point, although she has talent for it (intelligence, great chakra control). She has used her talents for medical techniques instead. Jacce | Talk | 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellling me it would be good if she could Angry Episode 175 of shippuden was messed up, because sakura was hugging Naruto when he returned to konoha when she knew hinata liked him. and didn't deserve to do that, hinata did! Filipinoboy97 (talk) 17:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Filipinoboy97